


I never said you could talk

by luni



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luni/pseuds/luni
Summary: On the seemingly endless list of Things Victor Never Asked Of Yuuri there is also one of his greatest weaknesses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and self-indulgent and probably poorly written because it's the first fanfiction in literal MONTHS and english isn't my first language BUT enjoy anyway i guess!

Victor never told him to replicate his smirk at the start of the Eros program, but Yuuri did anyway, and it earned him a well-deserved wolf whistle.

  
He also never told him to change it up, licking his lips, or blowing a kiss in his direction. Yuuri would have paid to see his face clearly during his little show: he loves to surprise him more than Victor loves to surprise him back.

  
On the seemingly endless list of Things Victor Never Asked Of Yuuri there is also one of his greatest weaknesses: he wonders, did he ever talk about it in an old interview? Or did Yuuri simply wake up one day with the intention of dirty talking Victor into orgasm and beyond?

  
Whatever it is, he's thankful. So thankful. He's never going to take anything for granted, his mind is being expanded, heart beating steadily in his chest, and-

  
"I said spread your legs."

  
\- no, actually, that's an enormous lie, because his heart is beating so fast it might burst and he's lost count after perhaps the tenth drop of sweat rolling down his temples. Yuuri's tone is sharp, rigid, commanding, spoke from swollen lips soflty brushing against the side of Victor's neck, and he's loving every second of it. Yuuri loves being in control, especially when under his control is someone who looks more imposing and dominant than him.

  
Victor mentally scolds himself: they should have done this from the start.

  
"Good," he concedes, as Victor obediently spreads his thighs, revealing a painfully hard erection. Yuuri is still fully clothed, something that is absolutely frustrating: Victor wonders, is he going to strip? Is he going to let him finish, at all? And these questions are equally frustrating, if not more.

  
"Something on your mind? You're not paying attention to me, Victor."

  
Oh now he's done it. Victor shivers: he's sure he's never going to get tired of Yuuri's commanding tone. He looks up and sees Yuuri biting his lower lip: he likes what he sees and what he's doing.

  
"I am paying att-"

  
"I never said you could talk," Yuuri interrupts him abruptly, pushing two fingers down on Victor's swollen lips.

  
Yuuri's fingers are warm, and provide the perfect pressure on his lips: Victor opens his mouth and lets them in, licking and sucking on them, fixing his half-lidded gaze on Yuuri's face.  
He almost bites down when Yuuri's fist clenches against the base of his cock: Victor shivers, squirms, Yuuri's fingers almost falling out of his mouth as his head falls back against the pillow, hips pumping up in perfect sync with Yuuri's hand.

  
"You should be ashamed," starts Yuuri, picking up the pace, and Victor groans, tongue hungrily sliding up and down Yuuri's wet fingers, "look at yourself. I'm not even inside you."

  
Victor's muscles are burning: he's getting closer at breakneck speed, heat pooling down in his stomach, garbled moans continuously leaving his lips.

  
Suddenly, Yuuri freezes. Victor's eyes snap open immediately: all he sees in Yuuri's eyes is satisfaction.

  
"Do it yourself," he orders, and Victor doesn't lose a second, hips immediately shooting up into the tight and warm palm of Yuuri's hand. Now he's going faster, Yuuri's fingers still in his mouth, but Victor doesn't pay attention to them anymore: he pants and groans and squirms, stroking and clawing at Yuuri's arm with one hand while the other claws at the sheets, sliding in and out of Yuuri's tight fist, and he shivers and groans and he's coming-

  
"You're not coming," Yuuri promptly interrupts him, tightening his grip at the base of Victor's cock, and he shivers and moans so hard Yuuri almost fears he's too late. "Not until I say so," he adds, wet fingers sliding out of Victor's mouth and down his chin.

  
Victor looks so good, thinks Yuuri, as he strips ever so slowly: hair matted with sweat, flushed face, teary eyes, lips and chin wet with saliva.

  
"Turn around," he commands. And Victor is happy to oblige.


End file.
